


Knighthood isn't for Everyone

by irenaud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Incest, M/M, big sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenaud/pseuds/irenaud
Summary: Young knight Renli finds himself ostracized following his recent knighting by the king, all his friends and mentors turn away from him, and whisper behind his back. What will the young knight to do move forward?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Knighthood isn't for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no sex in the first chapter, but there is some hugging and comforting.
> 
> It's short, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to AntagonizedPenguin for helping me with this story!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin

Renli hated this, he hated how everything had changed since he had saved the stupid prince. Hated how his whole life was now dictated by that one moment, he hated how alone he had become after being knighted. He hated the responsibilities that came with being a knight, and how harshly he was judged.He couldn’t stand how all the older knights avoided him, and spoke in hushed tones behind his back. How they told their squires, Renli’s old friends, they couldn’t speak to him, or be seen with him anymore. He hated it all.. He hated it all, and so he cried.

Alone in his room, isolated from everyone, he cried. He had never felt so alone in his life, so deprived of companionship and friends. Only his family's servants would come, and even they wouldn’t speak to him, only knock before being told to go away. He locked himself away from the world that clearly didn’t want him, the only companion he had was his thoughts, those sad, anxious depressed thoughts as he cried. The once energetic, compassionate boy who made friends as quickly as he did lovers was alone now, and he hated it.

A knock on the door, different this time gentler, but also stronger. “Renli, I know you’re in there.. I want to talk to you.” a familiar, and gentle voice came from the other side of the wooden door. “Go away. I don’t want to talk.” he says back through the door. The man on the other side frowns, before opening the door anyways. “I’m coming in, because you need to talk to someone.” as the door opened Roland, the proud first son of the house, saw the poor state his little brother was in, his face pale, and tear streaked, he looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. “Renli..” he almost whispers in shock, surprised at the state his brother was in. “Go away Roland! Go back to your big knight friends who all hate me.” The crying brown haired teenager yells, as he starts to pelt Roland with anything and everything he could get his hands on nearby pillows, old wooden toys, anything.. He just wanted to be alone, why wouldn’t everyone leave him alone, everyone hated him .. “Go away.. I know you hate me too..” he sniffles a little bit. “I-I..” he couldn’t even manage the words anymore, his voice giving out. 

“Renli.. I don’t hate you.” the larger man says taking the beating of his little brother’s makeshift projectiles. “I love you little brother.” he tells him as he approaches. “I wouldn’t ever hurt you like this.” he gently tells the crying boy as he wraps his big arms around him pulling him into a hug, letting the boy rest his head on his strong chest. “It’ll be okay.. They’re just jealous..” he whispers as he comforts his crying little brother, holding him close, hand stroking the boy’s back, they stayed like that throughout the night. Renli just crying softly as his brother held and comforted him.


	2. Knighthood may not be for Everyone, but Love sure is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, finally earning that Incest tag! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AntagonizedPenguin for proofreading this, and helping me out.
> 
> You should read his stories, which you can find here.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin

“Roland.. I love you,” Renli whispers into his brother’s ear as they cuddle. They had been sleeping like this for the last few nights, ever since Roland had started to comfort him. He was feeling better now.

“I know you do.. Are you feeling better?” Roland asks with a smile, the larger man pulling his little brother in closer, his bare chest pressing against the soft skin of Renli’s back. 

“Yeah.. talking to you, and just being with you helps,” he replies, closing his eyes, and just enjoying the warmth of his brother. “I feel like... “ he says, biting his lip.

“Feel like what? I can’t read your mind, Renli.” 

“I-I know..” Renli says sitting up, and pulling away from his brother’s embrace. “I-I feel like.. I umm..” he says face turning so red, you could mistake him for a strawberry. “I-I d-don’t just love you like a brother.. I.. umm.. Love you more than that.. I-It’s okay if you think it’s weird..”

“Oh? Is that it?” Roland asks with his characteristic smile, his blue eyes staring into Renli’s. “I don’t think it’s weird.” Roland says sitting up as well, and leaning closer to his younger brother, so that Renli could feel his breath on his skin. “I think I kind of like it actually,” he adds.

Renli’s heart was pounding now, the boy’s face redder than before somehow. “R-Roland..” he stammers out. He couldn’t help it, he was so embarrassed.

“I think you need some more confidence in yourself Renli,” Roland tells him before pulling the smaller male closer to himself, and pressing his lips against Renli’s. His tongue pressing between those soft pink lips, and into Renli’s mouth.

Renli nearly dies of a heart attack as his brother kisses him, the boy blushing further as he starts to kiss back. His hands wrapping around the larger man’s back, arms rubbing and feeling along the knight’s strong back as he takes control of the kiss. His tongue pressing into Roland’s mouth now. They stay kissing for nearly a minute before it stops. It renders him speechless, he doesn’t quite know what to say.

Roland winks at Renli, and presses their bodies together, as he gently kisses the boy’s forehead. “See. Nothing to be afraid of,” he says gently, letting Renli stand there for a moment.

Not wanting a moment like this to end awkwardly Renli kisses his brother again, hands roaming more as he feels up the larger man. “I-I love you.. A-and I want to do more than just kiss you big brother.. I.” he says biting his lip again as he summons the confidence to say it. “I-I want you to fuck me too,” he manages to get out as he bites his lip again.

“I’d be a pretty bad brother if I didn’t after kissing you like that, now wouldn’t I?” Roland teases. His hands already reaching around to grope his brother’s pert butt. “I mean, it’d be so mean of me to just kiss you and bail,” he says with a grin.

“I-I..” Renli says kissing Roland again instead of speaking, his hands reaching down now to pull aside Roland’s smallclothes, his hands feeling how hard his brother was, his fingers gently wrapping around his dick as they kiss. He slowly starts to rub up and down, smiling into the kiss, and even after it’s broken. “I-I’ve always wanted to do this with you. I’ve just been afraid you’d say no,” he whispers blushing.

Roland, for his part, didn’t sputter into the kiss in surprise as his little brother grabbed his cock and started stroking, instead managing to maintain control. “I noticed..” he says, this time his turn to blush. “I wanted the same thing, but I didn’t know if you’d like it either,” he adds, hands already pulling down Renli’s smallclothes. “Now, hands off, I think you need this more than I do,” he says to his little brother as he stands, and turns pushing the boy down onto the bed before kneeling in front of him. His face resting near Renli’s crotch. “So cute..” he whispers.

“Wait what are you-” Renli says a bit surprised as he’s pushed to the bed, his brother kneeling before him, he was harder than a rock, his cock on display for his brother. Without much ceremony Roland licks it from base to tip before taking it into his mouth. “O-Oh!” Renli moans. It wasn’t his first blowjob, but he wasn’t expecting it right away.

Roland bobs his head up and down, sucking on his brother’s cock, tongue sliding along the underside. His eyes looking up at the pleasured faces Renli was making. “MMm. Weren’t expecting that huh?” he says,taking his mouth off just long enough to speak, before going back to greedily devour his brother’s cock.

“G-gonna” was all Renli managed before cumming in his brother’s mouth, his salty load filling Roland’s mouth.

Swallowing it down, Roland stands up and winks at him again. “Tasted pretty good.. But now that you’ve had your fun..” he says almost purring it as he walks around the bed, opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of oil. “I think it’s my turn,”

It doesn’t take long for Roland to have Renli oiled up downstairs and moaning. Roland’s fingers buried deep in the boy’s ass, feeling around and stretching him.

It wasn’t long after that either before Roland was standing over his brother, his larger cock laying atop Renli’s smaller one as they kissed. “Ready little brother?” Roland whispers as he pulls his cock back, and slips it downward between Renli’s oiled up cheeks. Letting it slip and slide between them teasingly.

“Y-Yeah..” Renli says with a smile, it wouldn’t be his first time, but it was his first time with his brother. He lets out a moan as Roland slips inside of him, his brother’s large cock stretching him out just a little bit, but not enough to be painful. Then Roland started to thrust gently at first, but picking up momentum over the next minute.

It was too much for Renli to not start moaning out as Roland’s cock rapidly pounds his prostate over and over again. Causing him to shake, and moan, and hold onto his brother. It didn’t take very long at all for him to cum all over his chest. He’s still moaning and trying to say his brother’s name as he’s rapidly ploughed by the older man. It wouldn’t be long after that that Roland would cum inside Renli. “I love you..”

“I love you too,” Roland whispers back, pulling them both down to cuddle in the bed, cock still buried in Renli’s ass. They’d stay like this for the rest of the night.


End file.
